Ancient Egypt - Day 34
|Zombie = Summoned: |FR = An Ancient Egypt Piñata |Objective 1 = Spend no more than 1800 sun |before = Ancient Egypt - Day 33 |after = Ancient Egypt - Day 35}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Ancient Egypt - Day 34 was the 34th day of Ancient Egypt. It's a Locked and Loaded leveled. Upon completing the level, the player receives an Ancient Egypt Piñata. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Difficulty This level is very difficult without leveled up plants, but even then, the plants have lacking qualities. The sun limit is possibly the killer in this level, forcing the player to be careful on what to plant. The zombies are also problematic. Camel Zombies can stack up on Wall-nuts, eating them with ease, while Pharaoh Zombies will require 2 Cherry Bombs to be defeated. Because of this, Wall-nuts usually get eaten pretty quickly, and with the constant onslaught of Camel Zombies and Pharaoh Zombies, it makes this level quite difficult to win. On the plus side, the level is not that long, and the zombies move slow, so there is time to make defenses. Using Instant Refresh on Cherry Bombs is highly recommended, especially against Pharaoh Zombies which just need one more Cherry Bomb. However, this does not mean that the player can easily defeat the horde of zombies which keeps coming and coming. Leveling Grave Buster to level 6 is also highly suggested, since it gains the ability to explode, which will help defeat the zombie horde due to all the graves on the lawn. Waves 3 |zombie2 = -2 -4 |note2 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie3 = -1 -5 |zombie4 = =2 =4 1 3 5 |note4 = First flag; 1x Plant Food available |zombie5 = -1 =3 -5 |note5 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie6 = =2 =4 3 |zombie7 = =1 =3 =5 2 4 |note7 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie8 = =1 =2 =3 =4 =5 1 2 3 4 5 |note8 = Final wave; 1x Plant Food available}} - carry four camel segments = carry six camel segments Strategies *Leveling up your plants is a must, so try to upgrade all the plants here before playing the level. Find yourself some coins to use Power-Ups too, as this level is extremely hard. Few uses of Power Toss may be required. *Bust the tombstones with Grave Buster. Use Iceberg Lettuces and Wall-nuts to stall the zombies back. Keep in mind that Iceberg Lettuce can freeze multiple Camel Zombies at a time. *Plant Cherry Bombs on the right place, so that it can blow up most zombies. Do not waste it. Using Instant Refresh on Cherry Bombs is highly recommended, especially against Pharaoh Zombies which just need one more Cherry Bomb. However, do not expect to win so easily, as mentioned before, the zombies keep coming and coming in such big numbers that the given plants cannot steadily whittle down the horde. *After the first wave, you can plant some Sunflowers to give you more sun for Cherry Bombs. However, since the plants are overall cheap, Sunflowers may not even be necessary. *'Always watch the sun limit', it is crucial so that sun is not spent wastefully. Be cautious when you run low. *If things get bad, like when zombies walk in the full-of-tombstones area or when you're out of sun to spend because of the objective, there are always Power-Ups to use. *Leveling up Grave Buster to level 6 will help immensely, as it gains the ability to explode, and since it is free, it will help defeat the zombies without worrying about the sun limit. *Iceberg Lettuce should also be at least level 11 to increase its effect range. You will sometimes need this to stall many zombies at once without its Plant Food. Here by the Wall :Created by ThrawnCA *Clear tombstones on column 4 as quickly as possible. This will be where you make your stand. Clear lanes 1-3 as the opportunity arises, just in case you need to drop emergency Cherry Bombs there. *When zombies appear, plant Iceberg Lettuce in column 4 to stall them, then plant Wall-nut to stall them for longer. Remember to plant as early as possible so your seeds have time to recharge. *Once you have collected as many zombies as feasible without replacing Wall-nuts, use Cherry Bomb in column 6 to kill them. *Use Plant Food on Wall-nuts when they become heavily damaged. This will allow you to stall for longer. *If the zombies manage to break through your wall toward the end of the level, you should have enough spare sun to bomb them - but try not to let it happen more than once. Walkthrough Trivia *This is the only level where the player needs to defeat the zombies only with insta-kill plants. **However, the player could also defeat the zombies with upgraded Grave Buster. How would you rate Ancient Egypt - Day 34's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Brain Busters Category:Locked and Loaded Category:Levels without any lawn mowers